User talk:Sprinkle the Hedgehog
Welcome Hi, welcome to Tokyo Mew Mew Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sprinkle the Hedgehog page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Destiney the Hedgehog (Talk) 23:03, 2011 May 9 Hi Sprinkle! :D [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 23:04, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Welcome to our wonderful Wikia! I'm glad that another user joined us, i'm Destiney the Hedgehog, but you can call me Dest. I'm editting often, and there normally isn't a day when I don't. Unless i'm busy that is ^^' [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'For the Sake of all living beings..']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|'I am of service ~nya!~']] 00:30, May 10, 2011 (UTC) hi i am tiatuip44 and i would like to welcome you ^-^00:44, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Wow, it must be easy to talk to people since theirs only twelve of us! Well anywho, hi! I'm Sprinkle the Hedgehog and I just got into Tokyo Mew Mew last week. My main characters name is Vanilla Aisukuri-mu (Vanilla Ice-cream in English). And if you're wondering Thirza, I made her. Not Jade. LOL! Sprinkle... dont't die.-Knuckles the Echidna 00:49, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello sprinkle Kiera the bat Come talk to me! 01:10, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but we're trying to make this wikia grow more so expect more and more users to come in ^^' And that's fine if you just did. We accept people who are both familiar and un-familiar with the series. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'For the Sake of all living beings..']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|'I am of service ~nya!~']] 12:41, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Cool, and how did you colorize your sig and put a vid in? (More interested in colorizing that putting in a vid.) Sprinkle... dont't die.-Knuckles the Echidna 19:04, May 10, 2011 (UTC) I used a program called Adobe Imagready 7.0 plsu the vid is actually an image called a gif. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'For the Sake of all living beings..']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|'I am of service ~nya!~']] 18:05, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I was able to colorize it but how do i link my sig to my user page? Shonen and Shojo Girl 22:06, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Go to source and copy that of my signiture. Take away to picture, link it to your user page, change the words, ECT. 22:10, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Whoops, that was me. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'For the Sake of all living beings..']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|'I am of service ~nya!~']] 22:14, May 11, 2011 (UTC) O_O I have no clue what you mean... Shonen and Shojo Girl 22:17, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Look at the source button up where controls are. Click that and copy and paste my siggy, then customize it for you. Just please leabe my image out. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'For the Sake of all living beings..']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|'I am of service ~nya!~']] 22:19, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I took so long, I had Piano lessons. Can I add you to my friends list? (I don't have a friend list on here, just on SFW) Anyway, I DID IT!!! Check It out: [[User:Sprinkle the Hedgehog|'Don't grab my tail!!!' ]][[User Talk:Sprinkle the Hedgehog|'*Kicks enemy*' ]]Don't mess with the Mew Mews!!! Okay! I have one who's infused with the Kit Fox, her name is Tianshi Yami. (Still gotta put work into that page) [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'For the Sake of all living beings..']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|'I am of service ~nya!~']] 11:37, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Okey Dokey! Did you see my first real page? [[User:Sprinkle the Hedgehog|'Don't grab my tail!!!' ]][[User Talk:Sprinkle the Hedgehog|'*Kicks enemy*' ]]Don't mess with the Mew Mews!!! 19:49, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Yup! I did! ^^ Her becoming a Mew story kinda reminds me a 'lil bit of Ray Rays ^^ [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'For the Sake of all living beings..']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|'I am of service ~nya!~']] 19:50, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ^-^ Don't know what that is but thanks! [[User:Sprinkle the Hedgehog|'Don't grab my tail!!!' ]][[User Talk:Sprinkle the Hedgehog|'*Kicks enemy*' ]]Don't mess with the Mew Mews!!! 19:51, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Ray Ray is my nickname for Grace Meigui ^^' [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'For the Sake of all living beings..']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|'I am of service ~nya!~']] 19:53, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Ooohhhhhh. Yeah, she fell in front of the Cafe because she was the only one that became a mew mew besides Ichigo and the others in my stories. There was no earthquake, just mew mew waves (Sound waves that turn you into a Mew Mew through your brain. I made it up :D.) [[User:Sprinkle the Hedgehog|'Don't grab my tail!!!' ]][[User Talk:Sprinkle the Hedgehog|'*Kicks enemy*' ]]Don't mess with the Mew Mews!!! 19:57, May 13, 2011 (UTC) That's so cool! ^^ [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'For the Sake of all living beings..']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|'I am of service ~nya!~']] 19:59, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! [[User:Sprinkle the Hedgehog|'Don't grab my tail!!!' ]][[User Talk:Sprinkle the Hedgehog|'*Kicks enemy*' ]]Don't mess with the Mew Mews!!! 20:01, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Hehe ^^ [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'For the Sake of all living beings..']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|'I am of service ~nya!~']] 20:02, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Because I scrapped her. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'For the Sake of all living beings..']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|'I am of service ~nya!~']] 02:55, May 14, 2011 (UTC) What happened to the pics on her page? [[User:Sprinkle the Hedgehog|'Don't grab my tail!!!' ]][[User Talk:Sprinkle the Hedgehog|'*Kicks enemy*' ]]Don't mess with the Mew Mews!!! 03:13, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Kya! So adorable! [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'For the Sake of all living beings..']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|'I am of service ~nya!~']] 17:44, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Gotta go, I have a piano recital, then my little cousins communiun. See Ya! [[User:Sprinkle the Hedgehog|'Don't grab my tail!!!' ]][[User Talk:Sprinkle the Hedgehog|'*Kicks enemy*' ]]Don't mess with the Mew Mews!!! 17:46, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi there ^^[[User:Tiatulip44|'Jump out']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'so i can see you O.O ']]18:03, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Dess, my mom got the date wrong, it's next sunday! So I can stay on till 3:30 when I go to my cousin's communion. Yeah! Hi Tia! [[User:Sprinkle the Hedgehog|'Don't grab my tail!!!' ]][[User Talk:Sprinkle the Hedgehog|'*Kicks enemy*' ]]Don't mess with the Mew Mews!!! 18:32, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I got clips from Veoh. And I didn't make the gif, Thirz did. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'For the Sake of all living beings..']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|'I am of service ~nya!~']] 22:27, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Oooohhh, I'll ask her how she did it later. [[User:Sprinkle the Hedgehog| Don't grab my tail!!! ]] [[User Talk:Sprinkle the Hedgehog| *Kicks enemy* ]] Don't mess with the Mew Mews!!! 22:57, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello Sprinkle! CX [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'For the Sake of all living beings..']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' I am of service ~nya!~']] 14:49, May 23, 2011 (UTC) xD What the?! I went about 9 hours. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| I am of service ~nya!~']] 23:22, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Naw, just listen to it. I love the picture though CX [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| I am of service ~nya!~']] 12:19, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Ello CX [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| I am of service ~nya!~']] 13:37, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Yup! :D [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!]] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'''Likee bunny, or else!]] 19:19, October 1, 2011 (UTC)